Midnight Romeo
by briar black death rose
Summary: While Ichigo and Grimmjow have Shiro over, Ichigo gets a little slutty and suggests he and Grimmjow should allow Shiro in their  little fun. Grimmjow shocked complies to his lovers request and ends in rough amazing sex. Yaoi one shot.


Warning. Three some. It's a Grimm Ichi FF though. If ya don't like don't read. Smut and violence. Rated M for mature. This was created to prove my mom I could create a better story than her. We have fucked up dreams so to prove I could write something better than her dream I came up with this.

Currently Ichigo was hanging out with his current lover and boyfriend Grimmjow as well as his best friend Shiro. He'd met Grimmjow while at a club called Las noches with his friend Orihime who was meeting up with her boyfriend, Ulquiorra. While Shiro he'd met when he was with his friend Rukia. She'd currently been in a sticky situation where a group of people were trying to kill her. As well as rape her. Ichigo had beat the snot out of every single one of them, even her heartless brother who ahd done nothing until the last moment. Ever since then Byukuya never liked Ichigo and Ichigo was fine with that.

Being devious Grimmjow sneaked up behind Ichigo who was sitting on the couch talking to Shiro. Nibbling Ichigo's upper ear, Grimmjow moved his hand down Ichigo's chest and into his pants rubbing the inside of his pants. Blood pooling in his groin as Ichigo moaned and arched his back.

"Can you two not do that here," snapped Shiro.

"C'mon bitch," said Grimmjow," it's fun. You know it."

"Yeah when your the one in the action," said Shiro.

Ichigo began to smile while he placed his hand over Grimmjow's and began to vigorously pump their hands forward.

"Then join us," suggested Ichigo slyly.

"What?" said Grimmjow and Shiro in unison.

"You gotta be shittin me," said Shiro.

"Naw," said Ichigo.

"Fuck your so dirty," said Grimmjow.

"Tch you know you want it," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow closed his eyes in pleasure. His lover was correct. Grimmjow loved Ichigo to bits but he wanted to increase the pleasure round with the two of them wanting to see how Ichigo would respond. Hoping to hear him scream in ecstasy as well as moan uncontrollably as he got fucked. To be honest he never would have expected Ichigo to be the one with the proposition. Grimmjow opened his eyes his glance sliding over to Shiro's.

"Only if he's up for it," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo could have sworn his heart just skipped a beat. The thought instantly going to his groin. He'd wanted a piece of Shiro but not as badly as Grimmjow. Grimmjow was his and his alone. No one could touch Grimmjow but Ichigo.

"Then what are we waiting for," said Shiro," lets get naked."

Grimmjow snickered," Best idea so far."

Ichigo as excited as he was fumbling with unbuttoning his shirt. Grimmjow chuckled and helped Ichigo. One his tan and well muscled body was revealed Grimmjow smiled. Grimmjow moved around in front of Ichigo and turned to Shiro.

"Please him well I'm gone," ordered Grimmjow," but don't even think about letting him come yet."

Shiro saluted in a mocking way," Yes sir."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he went to the bedroom to get some special equipment.

Shiro smiled at what Grimmjow was giving him permission to do. He'd wanted to get a piece of Ichigo since they hit their teens but Ichigo seemed to be ignorant to his feelings and ended up falling for Grimmjow instead. Leaning forward Shiro began tantalizingly kissing Ichigo as he straddled his hips. His arms moving around Ichigo's arms as he felt Ichigo's hands go down his pants.

"What are you doing?" asked Shiro.

"He said I couldn't come but he didn't say anything about you," said a sly Ichigo.

Shiro was about to make a snide comment but was silence as Ichigo's hot hands gripped his already erect member.

"Fuck you," Shiro said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah I know," said Ichigo," tonight's all bout fucking me."

Shiro's lips moved down and began to attack Ichigo's neck. Biting down harshly and then licking it only to begin sucking. One of Ichigo's hands moved to Shiro's neck to hold him there. As Grimmjow walked into the heated scene it made his cock twitch at the look alikes. Ichigo's hand down his pants while Shiro attacked his neck. Licking his lips Grimmjow moved forward setting the bag next to the couch. Shiro stopped kissing Ichigo's neck to look at a fully naked Grimmjow. Grimmjow's grin stretched from ear to ear. Grimmjow pulled out a tube of lube, handcuffs, anal beads, a large and thick vibrator as well as a cock ring. Ichigo began smiling too.

"Aw Grimm you really know how to butter me up," said Ichigo.

"Man you really are slutty," admitted Shiro.

"They best kind," said Ichigo and winked.

Shiro's pink lips moved and he seductively licked his upper lip. He then looked at Grimmjow.

"Where we gonna fuck him?" asked Shiro.

"Here," said Grimmjow and threw the handcuffs at Shiro," now cuff him."

Ichigo went willingly as Grimmjow moved to the anal beads and began to lube them up slightly. He'd be pleasure his Strawberry as Shiro would strip free of every last bit of clothing. Walking forward Grimmjow smiled as he held the metal balls in his hands and the pleasure filled gaze Ichigo held.

"Shrio moved," demanded Grimmjow," I'm gonna pleasure the slut while you get all naked."

Ichigo smiled at that. He loved when Grimmjow acted like this. He loved when Grimmjow would talk dirty to him. He really was a slut and Ichigo just couldn't deny it. He loved sex and everything about it. As Shiro moved away Grimmjow smirked and moved forward.

"I know you got enough room, so spread," commanded Shiro.

"Yes," breathed Ichigo.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"I..I mean yes sir," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow leaned forward nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

"That's a good boy," purred Grimmjow," you wouldn't want me to punish you."

"No," breathed Ichigo as he spread his legs and checks.

Grimmjow had two fingers gripping the circle ring while he began pushing forward. Ichigo moaned and looked up at Grimmjow when he had stopped.

"Please _heres_," begged Ichigo as he moved his hips forward and back down.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hip with a hand his fingers digging in having Ichigo's head move back as he moaned.

"Don't move unless I allow you to," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head loving how Grimmjow was in command.

"Shiro get me the cock ring," said Grimmjow.

"Okay," said Shiro.

Moving to the bag and back Shiro slide it over Ichigo smiled at his reaction.

"I'll move behind him while you pleasure the front," said Grimmjow.

"Fine by me," said Shiro," as long as I get a piece of his ass."

"Why else would you be here,' said Grimmjow.

"Quit fuckin talking," demanded Ichigo," just do something!"

The last part was said in more of a begging and whining tone.

"Better do what he says," said Shiro and chuckled darkly.

Ichigo gasped as he felt movement . The beads rolling in and out. As well as Shiro fiercely kissed his lips having them swell. His tongue roughly entering Ichigo's mouth as their tongue's thrusted against each other. Ichigo moaned as he felt the bead hit his prostate. Moaning against Shiro Ichigo's hips bucked forward using body language to say he wanted more. Smirking at that Grimmjow pulled almost the entire length out before plunging back inside Ichigo have his hips move forward into Shiro having Shiro grind back.

"Fuck the beads,"whispered Ichigo," more, more pleasure _heres_."

Grimmjow pulled the beads out quickly having Ichigo whine at the fact that he no longer had anything in his ass. Moving back towards the table Grimmjow snatched his other goodies placing them near him since he knew he'd be using them. Grabbing a nice thick vibrator Grimmjow lubed it up and pushed it into Ichigo having it on high. Ichigo shuddered and moaned at the feeling. His fingers barely able to reach the item. The stretching had somewhat hurt but it only added to the pleasure. Moving it in and out as the vibrations sent pleasure from his silky walls. His pleasure was escalating and when he felt Grimmjow's cock against his back as he sat on the couch kissing his neck and his hands playing with his nipples, roughly pinching and rolling them. If Ichigo could move he would probably have his hands roaming over Shiro or Grimmjow's chest. Struggling against the restraints knowing the punishment he'd get Ichigo laughed huskily as Grimmjow ranked his nails down his chest. He moved even more knowing how Grimmjow hated the game he was playing. Ichigo was suppose to be under Grimmjow's control and be helpless while he was restrained. Biting into Ichigo's neck muscles Ichigo moaned and mewled as Grimmjow grabbed the vibrator having it harshly strike his prostate. Most likely Ichigo knew he would regret all this pain in the morning but he didn't care.

"Gonna try to move more?" asked Grimmjow.

"No sir," said Ichigo.

"And if you do?" asked Grimmjow.

"Punish me sir," responded Ichigo.

Shiro noticed the heated look in Ichigo's eyes. Moving away from and looked for something inside that little black bag Grimmjow had. Shiro smiled at the leather whip he had found. Looking at Ichigo Shiro held the whip in his hand. These whips were meant to cut if used with enough strength or repeatedly being struck in the same spot. Other than that it left red marks. Shiro cracked the whip forward having Ichigo have a mix of a hiss and moan escape through his teeth as he moved forward.

"Suck my dick,' said Shiro.

"And if I don't?" asked Ichigo.

"Then I'll punish you some more," said Shiro darkly.

"Go ahead," retaliated Ichigo.

Shiro cracked the whip forward with more force. The red mark revealing itself.

"It's master to you," commanded Shiro.

"Yes master," said Ichigo and moaned.

"What do you want?" asked Shiro.

"Fo-" began Ichigo.

Ichigo was cut off by the whip striking him again as well as his prostate being roughly jabbed.

"Is that what you want?" asked Shiro.

Ichigo nodded his head," Yes master."

Shiro moved forward and placed himself in front of Ichigo. His erect member in front of his face.

"Then suck and you can have all the pleasure you want," said Shiro.

"Yes master," said Ichigo huskily.

Having his tongue flicker out to the slit. Then having a light breath of air escape his lips and run along Shiro's erection. Ichigo's tongue flickered up and down the shaft before fully taking in Shiro and throating him. Shiro moaned wantonly and grabbed Ichigo's head. Having a powerful grip holding Ichigo's hair having him groan from the pain. The other hand had the whip strike Ichigo's arm having him hiss.

"Don't let up," said Grimmjow," he's only faking pain. Give him what he wants."

Shiro moved his hand and his nails bit into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo moved back from Shiro's cock.

"Please," moaned Ichigo .

"Please what?" asked Grimmjow.

"Fuck me," mewled Ichigo when he felt his prostate struck twice.

"I intend to," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo felt his face flush even more red. Grimmjow smiled and removed the vibrator only to have Ichigo move his hips back against Grimmjow's cock. Shiro used one hand to strike Ichigo's face and the other to bring the whip down across Ichigo's chest.

"Did I tell you to stop?" asked Shiro.

"I'm sorry master," apologized Ichigo," forgive me."

"If you suck me dick," said Shiro.

"Okay," said Ichigo and latched back on.

Smiling at the scene Grimmjow moved to his bag of mysteries. Taking out the penis sleeve. It had balls on it and Grimmjow knew how much Ichigo would love this. Grimmjow and Ichigo both loved piercings. Ichigo had tow surface hip piercings. Grimmjow himself had venom piercings which were two tongue piercings. They were a bitch to have because it took a little over a week before things hurt to try and experiment with them as well as he had to wait for them to heal before he could drink. So he had to stay sober while watching his friends go bar hoping while he felt like the square who could only have soda. Grabbing the maximus water based lube Grimmjow began covering the penis sleeve and then placed it over his erection. Grimmjwo would have gotten a genital piercing but he thought it would hurt too much and never bothered. Grinning Grimmjow moved back to Ichigo breathing in his ear as his arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist. His other helped position himself to Ichigo's centre. His tip teasing Ichigo by barely touching. The one downfall to the penis sleeve was Grimmjow couldn't fully enjoy the feeling of Ichigo's ass tighten around his cock. Though when in the troughs of pleasure it didn't matter to Grimmjow. Thrusting forward Grimmjow moved his hips in circled and then pistoned his hips forward having Ichigo cry out from pleasure. Shiro moved with Grimmjow's rhythm as he fucked Ichigo's mouth. He was reaching his peak as Ichigo began sucking harder. Moving back a little to catch the breath he needed and ran his tongue over the vein. Thus forcing Shiro to suck in a sharp breath. Curling his tongue around Shiro's hard cock Ichigo slowly began licking up Shiro's shaft and gazed up into the golden eyes. Smiling Ichigo began a strong rhythm once again. Not once stopping and after throating Shiro a few times he came in Ichigo's mouth. Not once did he stop sucking until he was all done. Once he moved back Ichigo watched as he laid against the coffee table, his legs spread open and his limp penis. His body glistened with sweat as his face had a grin plastered on it. Ichigo was manoeuvred so he could face Grimmjow. Still he was handcuffed with the pain of his throbbing penis.

"Hurt me more sir," pleaded Ichigo in a ragged breath and half open eyes," I'll let you hurt me if you let me go."

Grimmjow smiled and had his arms slide down Ichigo's biceps, forearm and reached his wrists when he flicked them off as if it were a light switch. Ichigo grinned and began to roll his hips forward laughing at the reaction Grimmjow gave.

"Fucccckk," moaned Grimmjow.

Ichigo's hand went to the small amount of cum that managed to land on his face that he had missed. It seemed he had not gotten all of Shiro's mess. Wiping a few fingers on his face he slicked his fingers and gave Grimmjow a dazzling smile.

"Didn't you say you were going ot hurt me?" asked Ichigo.

"Damn straight," growled Grimmjow.

Holding on to Ichigo's hips Grimmjow's thrusts now became more forcefully having Ichigo wither beneath him which only drove Grimmjow more crazy. The hand that was not covered in cum snaked around Grimmjow's neck pulling him forward for a kiss. Starting at the neck leading to the ear where Ichigo lightly nibbles. Then going back down he returns to Grimmjow's lips. Biting down on Grimmjow's lower lip. Pulling it away while continuing the kiss. While his other hand moved and and he used his uncoated fingers to rub against Grimmjow's perineum. Grimmjow moaned against Ichigo and grabbed Ichigo's leg swinging it over his shoulder to get a better angle as he moved in and out of him. Just when Grimmjow struck Ichigo's prostate Ichigo shoved a finger inside Grimmjow making a moan stop in his throat.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked darkly.

"Pleasing my master," Ichigo whispered seductively and began rubbing his finger over Grimmjow's prostate.

Grimmjow enjoying the pleasure and looked at Ichigo.

"Y'know as punishment you get to keep that cock ring on until Shiro is done fuckin ya," said Grimmjow," you're gonna wait until that dirty mouth of yours has moaned so much and is begging for it. Then I'll make sure you wait while I hold on to the base and suck your dick like the street whore you are."

Ichigo shivered and smiled.

"And the pain?" asked Ichigo.

"That's coming," said Grimmjow.

One hand yanked Ichigo's hair Grimmjow reclaimed Ichigo's plump lips. Ichigo added a second finger in and lightly chuckled at the reaction.

"God Ichi I'm gonna cum soon," breathed Grimmjow.

Ichigo and Grimmjow's thrusts were synchronized and after a few rough thrusts and pinching of ribs Grimmjow came deep in Ichigo's ass having him pant.

"G..Rrrrim," said Ichigo in pants trying to draw out Grimmjow's name as he came in Ichigo's ass.

"Fuck," breathed Grimmjow

Looking at the red skin on Ichigo. Ichigo's hands moved along it making him shudder.

"Shiro," whined Ichigo," are you ready yet?"

"Damn straight," said Shiro.

Moving forward Shiro smiled down at Ichigo.

"On the couch," said Shiro.

Ichigo did as Shiro commanded. Since they were playing a game Ichigo always played his role and enjoyed what he received when he disobeyed orders. He and Grimmjow didn't play this game very often because if they did well it would get tiresome so they kept it alive by doing it every few months or so just like having Ichigo getting the occasion to be the seme instead of the uke. It always pleased Ichigo as he was in control. He knew Grimmjow liked it rough and when he pounded into Grimmjow's ass he made it count so that he had Grimmjow wobbling the next day. Grimmjow would constantly complain but Ichigo knew that his blue haired lover adored the attention.

"Turn around," ordered Shiro.

"Yes master," said Ichigo.

Turning around his back facing Shiro he knew how this would go.

"Now ride my cock," commanded Shiro.

"Yes," said Ichigo with a sly smile on his face.

For not adding master or some sort or endearment that implied Ichigo had an owner he felt nail rank down his back and the slight amount of hot red blood ooze down his back. Shiro's tongue glided up and down the wound. Grimmjow then had a belt and hit Ichigo's chest making him groan and hiss but his body jerked forward. With rough sex Grimmjow made sure never to scar Ichigo because he'd feel guilty if he saw that perfect sun kissed skin with scars all over it.

"Get ready," Shiro whispered in Ichigo's ear and then nipped his ear lobe.

Shiro positioned his cock in front of Ichigo's enterance.

"Now ride, whore," said Shiro.

Ichigo nodded his head while he moved his hips down taking all of Shiro in one go. Grimmjow attacked Ichigo's chest. Kissing him all around making sure to leave red hickey marks. Moving down his chest with forcibly strong kisses when he made it to Ichigo's hips the tip of his tongue glided along the barbells of his surface hip piercings. Ichigo enjoyed the attention he was getting and when he looked down at Grimmjow, Grimmjow winked only to have Shiro pull Ichigo's head back and kiss him. Ichigo's tongue moved along the roof of Shiro's mouth having him close his eyes and tighten his grip on Ichigo. As that occurred Grimmjow moved up and sucked and bit on Ichigo's neck. When Ichigo would grind into Shiro, Grimmjow would grind into Ichigo. His muscles now fully recovered. Ichigo whimpered at the pain he felt and how badly he wanted to come.

"Please masters," begged Ichigo.

"No yet," said Grimmjow.

"Ride me harder and I might," Shiro said against Ichigo's lips.

Doing as told so Ichigo slammed harder having him moan at the force his prostate was struck. Hitting it over several times his muscles contracted and tightened around Shiro's penis a few times forcing Ichigo to pause in his thrusts before he could continue. Grimmjow smiled and removed the device but not until he grabbed the base of Ichigo's penis. Gripping tightly Grimmjow also began so suck. His hands twisting and moving forward as he began his thrusts. He was surprised Ichigo hadn't released yet. While Grimmjow paid attention to Ichigo Shiro placed his hands on Ichigo's hips helping with the thrusts. Grunting, slurping and muffled moans bounced around the room being heard.

"Better say _my_ name when you come," said Shiro.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. He liked Shiro but not as much a Grimmjow. Ichigo's breathes were deep as his chest rose and fell. His body had goosebumps over it as he felt Grimmjow's fingers run over the red marks that had been caused. After one hard suck Ichigo was gone. Releasing in Grimmjow's mouth and me moaned Shiro's name as well as Grimmjow's as his head shook back and forth while riding Shiro. Grimmjow took him all and as deep as he could managing to get every last drop unlike Ichigo who had managed to splatter some on his face though Grimmjow thought it only made his Strawberry cuter. Shiro grinned and felt his weeping cock as it throbbed. Even though Ichigo had come Shiro still continued the assault on his ass. With one last thrust he felt his sperm shoot out in the depths of Ichigo's tight ass. Shiro leaned forward landing on Ichigo while Ichigo landed on Shrio. Grimmjow was stroking Ichigo's hair while Shiro nuzzled into Ichigo.

"That was fun," admitted Shiro.

"Anyone gonna be ready for round two soon?" asked Ichigo.

Both men gave the uke between them a bewildered look.

Done. Oh ya I'm pretty sure I beat my mom. Suck on that mom cause I know your readin it right now :D admit defeat. I am the amazing creative writer. Oh ya and to readers don't get mad at the rough sex. I'm allowed to do that sometimes to these guys. Not like I'm gonna continue writing threesomes. !. cuz there hard(hahah pun right there) and 2 well sharing isn't nice :p sorry Shiro ya can't have a piece of Ichi's ass unless it's a shiro Ichi. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time, Briar


End file.
